


My Name

by JaziandCo



Series: Secrets Xtras [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaziandCo/pseuds/JaziandCo
Summary: “You know you’re the only one that calls me that.”The hand that had been carding through his hand paused as Magnus shifted slightly under Alec, who immediately pouted at the loss of contact. “Beg pardon?”





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Maryse's redemtion arc began with her apologies to the people she's hurt. Maybe if s3 doesn't give us an apology to Magnus, I'll write one later.

“You know you’re the only one that calls me that.”

 

The hand that had been carding through his hand paused as Magnus shifted slightly under Alec, who immediately pouted at the loss of contact. “Beg pardon?”

 

They had been cuddling after a date to Berlin, not yet willing to go their separate ways. Magnus had clients in the morning and, honestly, Alec’s pile of paperwork was never ending, but right now they both felt too much solace and comfort in each other’s arms to care. For Alec, it was like time stopped the moment Magnus touched him. So long as Magnus kept it up, it felt like a warm, safe, perfectly little bubble surrounded the both of them.

 

Until Alec popped it with the thought that routed straight through his mouth instead of pinging around in his brain like it was supposed to.

 

“Alexander, I mean. Even Izzy just calls me Alec,” he explained, starting to fidget. Magnus’ fingers laced through his, preventing the tic from escalating.

 

The warlock hummed in his ear and dammit, if this was any other time, that would  _ definitely _ be a turn on. “You were stealth when I first met you- truly, I had no idea until that day you thought you were marrying Lydia. Alexander  _ is _ usually the full name for those calling themselves ‘Alec’. If you’d rather I stopped…”

 

“No!” Magnus chuckled against his neck at the intensity of his response. His cheeks burned as his mind supplied him with a different possibility involving the warlock’s body behind him and breath tickling his baby hairs. “I just- I like it. It’s good. More than good. Back at the Institute, even in Idris, practically no one except authorities and my parents called me Alexis. Even… before. I was always just Allie, to match Izzy, probably. When I started going by Alec, it was- still-”

 

“Alec-but-really-Alexis?” Magnus supplied, clearly catching on.

 

“Yes, exactly. But with you, I’m just Alexander. I was never Alexis, or Allie, with you. And you only call me Alec when you’re upset. It’s… different.”

 

“In good ways, I hope.” Magnus leaned into the hand Alec had brought up to stroke his face, affection running deep between them. “While we’re on the subject, I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you that I’ve looked into it, and there is no warlock spell short of a glamour to… assist with this. There are, however, plenty of fairy potions. Sadly, the majority of those I’ve found only last a few hours, and even the longest only goes a few days, with no telling what side effects may occur during frequent, concurrent, use.”

 

Alec sighed. Figures- Izzy’d had  _ relations _ in the Seelie realm for years and had told him long ago that the mundane way of doing this was really his only option if he wanted any lasting results. “That’s alright, I think my parents were close to fainting when they found out why I’d started going to mundane clinics. I think my mother’s head would explode if she knew I let a Downworlder drastically change my body with magic.”

 

“Well,” Magnus exhaled, clearly biting his tongue, “you know Maryse. Better for her to take one thing at a time.”

 

“She’ll come around. I already heard her apologize to Izzy, Luke, and Jace. You might be next if she catches you at the Institute,” Alec joked, turning in Magnus’ lap to nuzzle into the warlock’s chest.

 

Magnus huffed again. “If I get an apology from Maryse Lightwood, I will portal to Edom myself to ensure it hasn’t frozen over.”

 

Alec felt Magnus’ hand return to it’s previous home- coming through and pulling lightly at Alec’s hair- as they both laughed. He heard the warlock’s heartbeat in his ear- a touch slower than most mortals (Magnus had explained it was a side effect of immortality, even for fairies) but still just as hypnotic and comforting. He could- had, at one point- fall asleep like this easily, foregoing his troubles by relaxing in his boyfriend’s embrace.

 

That’s the state he found himself in as a comfortable silence fell between them, floating somewhere between dreams and reality as his mind drifted, when he felt Magnus press a soft kiss to the side of his head. Alec murmured, shutting his eyes in protest. “Sleep, darling. I’ll wake you when I need to get up,” he heard Magnus chuckle.

 

Later, he’d swear he saw blue sparks against his eyelids as he felt the warlock sweep a hand against his forehead. Later, Magnus would deny any anti-insomnia spell casting. For months, until Alec would crack an eye open one day and catch him in the act. Right now, though, he let it go. He was whole and comfortable, fully comfortable for what felt like the first time in his life. That discussion could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
